howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingnut
|Source = Franchise}} Wingnut is a baby Razorwhip who is taken care of by Atali and the Wingmaidens. Biography ''Bonding with Ruffnut During the Grand Transition, Wingnut and his siblings were let to choose their Wingmaiden. However, Wingnut picked Ruffnut instead. Atali then took him, apologizing to Ruffnut, saying that he might have got confused. The next day, Wingnut dissapears, but is quickly found attached to Ruffnut. Atali then makes the decision that Ruffnut must become a Wingmaiden. Although at first shocked, Ruffnut accepts. Later, she has difficulties with washing Wingut, so Tuffnut helps her by putting the baby dragon in water. Through each of the lessons on caring and bonding with a baby razorwhip, Ruffnut has difficulties but is secretly helped by Tuffnut. When Wingmaiden Island is attacked by Dragon Hunters, Ruffnut and Wingnut bond and save the day. When the Riders got to leave the island, Ruffnut thinks she is taking Wingnut with her, but Atalia indicates he must stay with his siblings. Wingnut nuzzles Ruffnut good-bye and flies to Atali to stay. When the Dragon Hunters and Dragon Flyers attack Berserker Island to find the "King of Dragons", the Wingmaidens arrive to help fight. Wingnut flies Atali into the fray and greets Ruffnut. Physical Appearance Wingnut is mostly a typical looking Razorwhip, being colored metallic grey. However, he has a pattern of metallic coppery scales that sets him apart from the rest of the species. Like most of his species, he has green eyes. Skills and Abilities Despite being a baby, Wingnut is a very powerful dragon. *'Strength and Stamina:' Wingnut appears to have great strength as he can carry an adult person for long periods of time without showing any struggle. He was also shown to be able to carry two persons, respectively Ruffnut and Atali. *'Intelligence:''' Wingnut is able to recognize Ruffnut's call and knows what Ruffnut wants to do, without her saying anything. He realized that he can't stay with Ruffnut and accepted Atali as his Wingmaiden. Relationships Atali Wingnut was supposed to choose Atali as his Wingmaiden, but instead he went to Ruffnut. When the Dragon Flyers attacked Wingmaiden Island, Atali tried to protect the baby from them. When the girl was in danger, Wingnut came in her rescue with Ruffnut. When he realized that he can't stay with Ruffnut, he accepted Atali as his owner. Wingnut seemed to get along very well with Atali as they worked as a team to fight off the Dragon Hunters. Ruffnut Thorston Despite a rough start in their initial interactions, Wingnut and Ruffnut become very good friends and a great team when they fought Dragon Hunters. They seem to understand each other well as Ruffnut doesn't need to say commands to Wingnut. Appearances Trivia *Wingnut is so far the only named baby Razorwhip from the Wingmaiden tribe. *The name Wingnut might have drawn inspiration after an alien/mutant bat who, in some incarnations, is partnered with an alien mosquito named Screwloose, and (depending on the version) is a friend or enemy of the Turtles in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". Ironically, Mae Whitman (the voice of Heather) provided the voice of April O'Neil in the 2012 version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which saw a version of Wingnut get introduced during the show's run. Site Navigation Category:Sharp Class Category:Baby Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Atali Category:Ruffnut Thorston Category:Males Category:Minor Characters